everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cybelle Vedma
Cybelle Vedma ''she/her'' is a 2015-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by amatoresx. She is the only "daughter" of the titular witch character from Russian fairy tale The Witch (also alternatively named The Twins and the Snarling Witch), which Andrew Lang included in The Yellow Fairy Book. She is currently attending her Yearbook Year (otherwise known as her third year) at Ever After High in the Kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Roxane Charming. Concerning destiny, Cybelle doesn't have any qualms or second thoughts about her predetermined destiny and is all for fulfilling her mother's role. Though she could technically align herself as a royal because of her opinions on her destiny, Cybelle finds a majority of the royal entourage unbearable and opts to insert herself out of the destiny conflict in general. She's''' neutral''' to the whole debacle, though she's thoroughly enjoyed spectating the conflict intensify throughout her years at Ever After High. Overwhelmed by the pressure put on her by her mother to become the best witch in all of the realm, Cybelle may appear cold and aloof at a first glance. She truly isn't as cold as she lets on, for people close to her know her to be a witch with an immensely huge heart with occasionally ''chaotic tendencies. Although, she isn't averse to being known as the school's residential wicked ''bitch, and she'll play up her wicked bitchiness simply for shits and giggles. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence On October 31st, 1997, Anya and her twin brother Feliks were born to Pyotr (the current generation's twin brother from ''The Witch) and his wife Valerya Nikolaev in a village in the countryside, just outside of Moscrown, Russia. She and Feliks lived in a cozy cottage with their parents and grandfather, where she and her brother spent the majority of their childhood being raised by them. '' In 2007, when Anya was ten years old, she suddenly disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Her whereabouts were left unknown and she has been missing for seven years, though many individuals (mainly residents of Moscrowm and her own relatives) believe she's been dead throughout those years. Others, such as her twin brother Feliks, still hold onto a slither of hope and believe she's still alive somewhere, out there. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits : See Tropes (because i haven't been able to write a proper personality for her oops) Physical Appearance Cybelle is an attractive witch of Russian descent with pale, lilac-colored skin and long, dark violet-colored hair that contain highlights of varying shades of indigo and violet. Her eyes are unique-looking, with the sclerae being colored completely black and the irises bright gold in color. She is rather thin, which is accentuated by her statuesque height of 5'8 feet. Other notable traits of Cybelle's appearance include her pointed ears and the beauty mark above her lip (which are a nod to the Wicked Witch trope). She also boasts long and prominent lower-eyelashes. Underneath her eyes are facial markings that appear to be small dots arranged in between each individual eyelash. She also has several facial piercings. Interests & Hobbies Astrology TBA Divination TBA Eldritch Horror TBA Fashion TBA Abilities Because she is a witch—a rather talented one as well—Cybelle is capable of performing various magic spells and is very well-versed in witchcraft in general. Most witches of her caliber are able to perform spells using verbal incantations and runes, and while Cybelle is perfectly capable of performing spells in such a way, she's also honed her abilities enough to be able to perform several spells nonverbally. She's learned different sorts of spells ranging from charms and curses, though she's usually benevolent and uses her magic for good (most of the time anyways). Occasionally, due to her chaotic tendencies, she'll use jinxes and curses to stir up trouble for any unfortunate soul who's in the wrong place at the wrong time (mostly for shits and giggles). Supposedly born magical, Cybelle has exhibited other peculiar abilities as well. She possesses a version of clairvoyance where she's able to see into the future in a very particular way, in which every interaction she encounters causes her to see into every possible future outcomes and probabilities, which stem from previously mentioned encounters. While she's unable to see into the clear, definite future, she can choose to influence the present so that the certain branch of future she finds "most favorable" can occur. She's also able to transfer her abilities temporarily to other people, in which she must kiss the other person's hand, which would then allow for that person to momentarily possess her clairvoyant abilities and see the different branches of futures that could occur for them. Think something like Garnet's future vision from Steven Universe. Cybelle has also learned that she possesses immensely powerful pyrokinetic magic, which she is only capable of performing when she's in a state of intense emotion, such as anger. She's currently trying to learn how to perform her pyrokinetic magic without having to be in a state of intense emotions. She's successfully only able to create small flickers of fire from her fingers, which isn't technically enough to burn down a huge portion of the Enchanted Forest (which she has done in the past), though it is a cool trick to show off to others. Fairy Tale - The Witch How The Story Goes : Main Article: The Witch How Does Cybelle Come Into It? Cybelle has always been under the that her mother, who was the previous generation's witch from the story, gave birth to her after the warlock her mother had supposedly gotten with left her. She always knew that she was a direct descendent of the witch and therefore was always fated to follow in her mother's footsteps and become the next witch in the story. In fact, Cybelle recalls fond memories of her mother teaching her how to conjure basic spells and control her magic. However, that is all false. What Cybelle knows about her origins are all false. She is, in reality, not the true daughter of the previous witch from the story. She is, and will always be, the daughter of the twin brother from the story, and she already had a family of her own before her supposed "mother" came into the picture. In fact, Cybelle lived a completely different life with the family she had. She was even supposed to have a completely different destiny, and was meant to accompany her twin brother in fulfilling the roles as the next twins in The Witch. She had a completely different identity—a different name and face. Her name was Anya. Years after the events of The Witch concluded, the brother departed from his twin sister. He'd eventually marry and settle down in his old home with his father. He and his wife had children—a pair of twins, one daughter and one son. The brother received correspondence from his sister announcing she'd visit him after so many years and reconcile with the family, as well as meet her new niece and nephew. She would never arrive. The witch, wanting revenge, seeked out the children who'd wronged her. She found her way to the twin sister from the story, who was traveling to visit her brother and meet his children. The sister was never heard from again, so it's safe to assume the witch killed her. Before she presumably died, the witch interrogated her on her brother's whereabouts. After refusing to reveal her brother's location, the witch used dark magic and forced information from her. Afterwards the witch set out to find the brother and his children using her newly-gained information. Years later, the brother would constantly find himself having to move himself and his family around. He had an eerie feeling that he was always being followed and stalked by someone, but he never had enough concrete evidence to prove so. He found it extremely troubling when he'd witness his daughter having conversations with seemingly no one. Then suddenly, one day, his daughter disappeared. He never personally witnessed his daughter's disappearance, and only knew of it after his son ran back home, fraught with distraught, and announced that he saw his sister "wander off" as if she was "under a trance". An entire search party was formed to search for his daughter's whereabouts, but there were no results. Not a single, physical trace of her had been found. Meanwhile, the witch, who had been watching the happy family from a close distance, traveled back to her home with a new addition to her "family". Opinion on Destiny Cybelle is prideful in the fact that she's meant to fulfill the role of being the next generation's titular witch character in The Witch. Her pride in her destiny basically makes her especially keen on fulfilling said role. Greatly influenced by her mother's power and supposed greatness, as well as her respect for the fairy tale in general, Cybelle wholeheartedly embraces her destiny. Coming from a long line of great witches who've fulfilled their destinies in previous generations, she wishes to carry on the fairy tale tradition and make her mother proud. Parallels Education Class-ics Schedule Freedom Year Schedule Legacy Year Schedule Yearbook Year Schedule Hextracurricular Activities MirrorNet Broadcast Club TBA Villain Club TBA Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' *'Adorkable '- She'll ramble on and on about her interests. *'Affectionate Nickname '- Commonly referred to as "Cybs" or "Cyb" by her close friends. *'Amazing Technicolor Population' - Her skin is a pale shade of purple, but this is was a result of the magic Verochka used on her. *'Amicable Exes' - She's on speaking terms with Kaden Radcliffe, her ex-boyfriend. **While Kaden is unaware of this, Cybelle still cares for him deeply and worries about him a lot (mostly due to how much the disappearance of Everett took a toll on him). *'Appeal to Tradition' - She's excited to fulfill her role as the next witch in her destined story. *'Author Avatar' - Cybelle was originally written as my EAHsona! Basically I'd written her as if I was a student at Ever After High. I guess she still shares a lot of my traits in her current incarnation but I've since upgraded her to an actual character rather than a fanon persona of myself. *'Bad Powers, Good People' - As per destiny, she was trained to use her magic for evil, however she's generally a good person who's more than willing to use her magic to benefit other people. *'Beauty Mark' - It's right above her lip, on the right side of her face. *'Berserk Button '- Her breakup with her current ex-boyfriend Kaden results in her burning down a chunk of the Enchanted Forest. *'Bi the Way' - She's bisexual, having pursued romantic endeavors with students who're male, female, or neither/both. Currently she's in a relationship with Jacqueline Tempest. *'Birds of a Feather' - With Alhexandria Enchant and Scylla van Der Zee, who are both witches like Cybelle is. *'Black Magic' - Uses a combination of dark and light magic; she's even capable of clairvoyance and fire-related magics, but the latter she's only capable of when she's in a state of strong emotions. *'Cloudcuckoolander' - She's rather eccentric and shows an immense enthusiasm for unconventional things, particularly eldritch horror and esotericism. *'Dark Is Not Evil' - She mainly dresses in dark attire and is rather intimidating in general, but she's genuinely a kind-hearted person (albeit with some chaotic tendencies). *'Deadpan Snarker '- She's accustomed to speaking with a sharp-tongue, especially with Glaucio Pedroso (in a friendly way) and Feliks Nikolaev (in a hostile way). *'Exotic Eye Designs' - The irises of her eyes are gold while the sclerae are black. *'Facial Markings '- She has painted dots under her eye. *'Fake Memories' - She was raised by Verochka to believe that she was always her child and that she had a childhood under her influence as her "mother", but in actuality her memories were planted in her mind by Verochka herself. *'The Fashionista' - Her love of fashion manifests through her own stylish attire (she also lists Fashion Design as her favorite class). *'Femme Fatalons '- She has black-painted, claw-like nails. *'Generation Xerox' - Her physical appearance is basically the splitting image of her mother, which includes the pale purple skin, pointed ears, unique eyes, and even the facial markings. She also possesses powerful magic like her mother. **The reason she strongly resembles her mother is because her mother kidnapped her when she was a little girl and used her own magic on her, altering the girl's appearance in her likeness in the process. *'Girl Posse' - See Birds of a Feather '(with Alhexandria and Scylla). Also with Iolanta Feyanova and Roxane Charming. *'Graceful Ladies Like Purple - Her primary colors are shades of purple. *'Goth Girl Knows Magic' - The usual theme of her attire can be described as "gothic", and she's also a witch who possesses powerful magic. *'Happily Adopted '- Subverted. She wasn't actually adopted by Verochka, instead she was kidnapped ''by her and taken away from her real family when she was a young girl. To make matters worse, she's completely unaware of this revelation. *'Irony''' - She's extremely proud of her magical witch heritage and greatly admires her mother, but in reality she was never a natural-born witch and the mother she venerates so much is actually the woman who kidnapped her and killed her aunt. **Also shows in her interactions with Feliks Nikolaev, her fellow story-mate who dislikes her because she's the daughter of the witch from their destiny. In reality, they're each other's long-lost sibling. *'Interspecies Relationship' - She's currently in a relationship with Jacqueline Tempest—the child of the Jabberwock, a chimeric, dragon-like beast. *'Lovable Alpha Bitch' - Despite being a generally good person, she has no problem with acting like a wicked bitch towards others (though she usually plays up this act for shits and giggles). *'Magic Wand' - She wields a wand made of twisted hawthorn wood, which is adorned with various gemstones. *'Mood-Swinger' - "Capricious" is one of her defining traits, which manifests itself in how quickly her mood can change from her usual upbeat perkiness to rather dramatic melancholy. *'Odd Friendship' - With Glaucio Pedroso. *'Oracular Urchin' - Her form of clairvoyance allows her to see into different possibilities in the future, causing her to know more than she wants to and/nor needs to know. *'Playing with Fire' - Her discovery of her pyrokinetic abilities leads her to practice her fire magic whenever she can, though she's never had successful results. *'Perky Goth' - When people see past her aloofness, they'll notice that Cybelle is actually rather outgoing and upbeat. *'Pointy Ears' - A nod to her witch status. *'Punny Name' - Her name "Cybelle" is a French and Greek name meaning "mother of all gods", but it sounds like the name "Sybil", which means "prophetess" (an allusion to her clairvoyance). *'Seer' - Her clairvoyance makes her this, even if she can't completely see into the future. *'Scarf of Asskicking' - One of her original renditions features her with a scarf. *'Stepford Smiler '- She's quite upbeat and smiles from ear to ear, but she's internally a mess who experiences immense stress and anxiety. *'The Stoic' - She tends to give off the impression that she's aloof and cold towards other people. *'Supernatural Gold Eyes' - See Exotic Eye Designs. *'Symbol Motif Clothing '- The concepts for her design features eyes (alluding to her clairvoyance) and stars (a reference to her interest in astrology and fate). *'The 40's' - Her current hair designs (along with some old art) are based off victory rolls, which is a popular hairstyle often worn by women during the 1940s. *'Verbal Tic' - Though it's not ununsual seeing as it's ingrained in the lexicon of Ever After High, Cybelle sees no problem in overusing "spella" and "hex" in her everyday speech. *'Villainous Cheekbones' - She isn't actually "villainous" in personality, though her destiny has her as the story's main villain. *'Vitriolic Best Buds' - With Glaucio. *'Wicked Witch '- Her mother, Verochka, plays this role well. *'You Gotta Have Blue Hair' - Her hair is dark purple. Quotes Trivia *"Cybelle" is a name of Greek and French origin meaning " mother of all gods", and was chosen as a name for Cybelle because of its similar pronounciation of "Sybil", meaning "prophetess" (a nod to Cybelle's clairvoyance). **It is also a variant of "Cybele", who was a Greek goddess of fertility and nature. **Her true name, "Anya", is a diminutive of "Anna", which is of Latin and Greek origins and means "grace" (as well as meaning "favor" and "beautiful") *"Vedma" is Russian for "witch". *Cybelle was originally the EAH-sona and self-insert version of the user who created her, amatoresx. **She's now more of the spiritual successor and incarnation of a very old and now-deleted original character named Hexe Böse, who was written to be the daughter of the the witch from Hansel and Gretel before the introduction of Ginger Breadhouse in Ever After High canon. **Cybelle's fairy tale, The Witch, shares many similarities with Hansel and Gretel. *Cybelle's birthday falls on the same day as the Wiccan holiday Samhain, or All Hallow's Eve. *Her personality type is ENTP. Category:Witches Category:The Witch Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Russian Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:Commoners Category:Bisexual